


Spell Check

by XxIrisxX



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Corporate employee!Tyson, Established Relationship, Humour, M/M, Romance, Tyka, Tyson with specs, Tyson/Kai - Freeform, Uke!Kai, making fun of ms word's spell check, moody Kai, not-so-innocent humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxIrisxX/pseuds/XxIrisxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever had trouble with MS Word's spell check? Tyson too has had some...only to a very embarrassing level. One-shot. Tyka. Prompt: 'Glasses' By Amed. Uke!Kai. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spell Check

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amed/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade or MS Word. The rules at the end...I made some up. So...I guess, I own those few? O.o
> 
> Warning: Some language. :D
> 
> AN: Hello again! I was not happy with my previous fic, as you guys know it. So, as promised, I'm back with a humour fic based on the prompt 'Glasses' by Amed (Check her out in ff (dot) net. ). Hope this redeems the other one! ^^;

There were many mysteries in life. Like, where do people go after they die? Why is the universe so big? Who invented beyblades? And why the  _hell_ was Tyson coming home looking so upset after an evening of delivering his 'awesome, mind-blowing, fun-doing speech on BBA Blader Conduct'? And by the way, where were his specs? He had high power and he drove all the way to their home  _without_ them?

Kai raised a brow as the twenty five year old bluenette—now (pleasantly surprisingly) the managing partner of BBA – dropped his bag on the floor and threw himself on the couch (and half over Kai), giving out a very pained whine.

"Oh maaaaaaaaan!"

Correction. Pained  _and_ piercing whine, which beat  _all_  other piercings by a yard (and Kai meant ALL other piercings)!

"Hey, Ty. What's wrong?" Kai  _had_  to ask. 'Cause really, it was seriously  _pathetic_  seeing his lover all whiney and disappointed like that.

Whaaaat? Kai had a heart! Leave him alone!

But then again, he probably shouldn't have as Tyson slumped more and replied, "It sucked. That's what happened."

Huh, as if Kai hadn't  _noticed_!

"Why? You had the speech!"

Still, it left Kai confused. Normally, Tyson was confident for nothing but  _this time_ , he had the entire arsenal he needed for a banging victory! Note the word 'banging'.

"Yeah? I thought I did. But you know who messed it all up?" Tyson growled at that raising his voice and arm.

The older man shook his head.

"That  _damn_  software! That frigging damn stupid IDIOT software!"

Kai totally didn't see that outburst coming.

_Ompf!_

Nor did he see the flailing arm of his lover which smacked his nose.  _Hard_. And worst of all, Tyson had _no_  clue how his  _emotional_  scars would be leaving Kai with physical ones!

"Hey, watch it." He warned Tyson but honestly, when you're a hot head and you've had a bad day and were on a roll with the rants, could you  _really_ listen?

"Who told those people to give that damn thing AUTOCORRECT when all it did was nothing useful and leave behind squiggly lines?" The flailing became worse. The imminent danger to Kai's nose became greater.

Tyson didn't care. He sat up and pounded his fist against his palm and started swatting the air. "And when you have squiggly lines, you really can't think anything but CORRECT those SQUIGGLY lines only to have MORE squiggly lines and once you correct THEM, you end up with something which is WORSE than having wedgies in college!" He finished it off with a huge swat to Kai's nose.

OUCH!

"Hey  _watch_  it, you moron!" Kai growled, smacking Tyson on the head and shooting a death glare at him. Tyson yelped temporarily and let out a nervous laughter. He tried kissing Kai's little ouwie but the dual bluenette swatted him away.

Tit for tat!

That HURT,  _alright_? Don't judge him! At least it'd save his  _battered_  nose. At the rate Tyson was going, Kai would soon end up looking like Rudolf. He would be _this_ close to having his own Christmas time cartoon. So it wasn't wrong to pity Kai's poor nose!

Tyson still grinned goofily and was unsure whether to go on or give Kai a little kiss. The other noticed the dilemma Tyson was in. (Who wouldn't when the genius asked this up front?) So hoping it'd be over soon, Kai sighed (and caressed his swatted nose) and rolled his eyes, "What happened then?"

He tried sounding eager...well, he  _tried_ considering his _nose_ had beenswatted a few minutes ago. Twice.

But it didn't matter to Tyson (thank GOD his lover didn't remember grudges. Well, not much...anyway) and the bluenette started speaking with previous irritation—and  _much_  more self control.

"So the speech was messed up and it was all MS Word's fault!"

"What?" Maybe Kai was getting it wrong but didn't Tyson  _revise_? Clearly not!

Huh, LAME!

"Tyson, you do realize you had to proof read!" He provided  _helpfully_  while he tried to resist rolling his eyes. (Any more of that and his eyes would become those loose horror-filmy doll-eyes that went on rotating and rotating. Yeah, a very creepy image to freak you out!)

He expected Tyson to put up a very 'Oh My GOD you're right' expression but all the other did was clench his fist and look dirtily at his boyfriend.

"You didn't even  _look_  at it?" Kai asked sceptically.

Tyson narrowed his eyes at first and shot Kai a 'shut the fuck up' look (Kai wasn't sure how he managed as Tyson had only one look...still, that had to be it).

When Kai was about to say something awesome and lippy, the other man muttered something in a very awkward voice.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said I left the specs behind!" Tyson repeated  _unhappily,_ which earned him another roll of Kai's eyes.

"Really? So what? You had it memorised! Didn't you?"

"Huh, NO! Well...yes. But it was a presentation thingy."

Wait, a  _presentation_?

"YES! People could READ those stupid rules and all I had to do was read out the main points!"

Kai did what he did best  _again_ —roll his eyes.

Huh! Typical.

But didn't Tyson spend an entire evening  _memorising_  rules that he had helped LAY DOWN?

"So what were you doing if you didn't memorise them last night?"

Okay, it was a question Kai shouldn't have asked and he  _immediately_  regretted ever having to ask that at Tyson's reply.

"Uh, I watched...you know, uh...porn?"

"WHAT? You watched porn when you should've been  _working_?" That was RIDICULOUS! Wait! He watched PORN?

"Why would you watch porn? Tyson! You have ME!"

He was NOT jealous of those online people but it was TRUE! Kai was waaay better than them and well—only frustrated people watched porn! Oh, yeah and horny too. With due respect.

That felt better. Uh...NOT!

"I know, I know...but you wouldn't come!" Tyson defended himself and why was he complaining? Kai had other work to do and—HUH! He was jealous over PORN!

ANYWAY, that was NOT the point!

By the way, was it just him or could he  _actually_ hear himself flipping over the tiny voice in his  _head_?

"Uh...babe. You're not really flipping over  _only_  the tiny voice in your head!"

Good GOD how did he do that? Was Kai saying them aloud?

"Uh...yeah. It's weird seeing you freak out like this."

...Damn. Kai was at a loss. 'Cause, a) he didn't realize how a managing partner of a world renowned sports organization could be _so_  unbelievably lazy and b) he chose porn over  _Kai_?

Okay, seriously. That wasn't the point.

But—

"What I don't understand is—what could've gone so wrong for you to be so...I mean...you—you...what could've gone so  _horribly_  wrong?"

Tyson cleared his throat at that and sighed. Clearly something went  _disastrous_  for him to be like this!

"Why don't I just show you the presentation?" He finally offered and went up to bring his laptop.

It was something  _very_  disturbing...wasn't it?

* * *

**_The BBA Code of Conduct for Bladders_ **

_1\. Bladders are to be divided into four subgroups, viz, Senior, Experienced, Junior and Fresher according to the bladders' capacity._

_2\. A bladder can be promoted or demoted to any of the above depending solely on their performance and flow rate._

_3\. No bladder is allowed to step in the bowl—unless otherwise mentioned. Bladders who are found stepping inside a bowl will be disqualified and immediately expunged._

_4\. No two bladders can share the same channel for entry and exit during a battle—unless otherwise mentioned._

_5\. Each bladder must have a suitable launcher approved by the BBA. Bladders found to be using illegitimate, foreign launchers will be disqualified immediately._

_6\. Bladders deciding to transfer between team bodies must notify the officials along with submission of necessary documents, at least a week prior to the change._

_7\. A bladder in a new body must be held liable for his own decision of changing team bodies. The BBA will not be held responsible in influencing his/her decision._

_8\. Under no circumstances a bladder must engage in any form of unwanted contact with other bladders. Any bladder reported to be engaged in enforced contact must be dealt with severity._

_9\. Intercourse with Fresh Bladders outside the match arena is strictly prohibited._

_10\. Any bladder engaged in illegal activities must be reported to the authority. Bladders assisting or refraining from doing their duties towards them also will be charged for conspiracy and will be severely dealt with._

_11\. All bladders will be required to co-operate with the management for their daily inflow and outflow statistics which will help measure their performance and the rank._

* * *

Kai's eyebrow twitched. This...was what had happened? Tyson not noticing the spellings and just doing away squiggly lines  _without_  his specs?

That's...so...FUCKING HILARIOUS!

"Aww man! Kai, not you too!" Tyson sounded awkward but what could Kai do? It would've been such an awkward situation itself!

"S-sorry!"

Kai was wrong to be doing this. He was so wrong to laugh like that but seriously! This was just so hilarious! And so sad but mostly his guilt was completely overridden by his hysterical fit of laughter!

"I-I'm..." He snorted and laughed hard till tears started rolling off his eyes. He should be feeling sorry for Tyson! He could get fired!

"HAHAHA!"

"KAIIIII! Kai, shut up! This is embarrassing and I'M SCREWED!"

"Haha—" Oh right! Tyson was screwed...OH NO! Suddenly it dawned on the dual bluenette. It wasn't just anywhere! It was a matter of his workplace! And Tyson could get FIRED for this!

He quickly stopped laughing and became extremely nervous for his boy friend.

"What happens now? What did Mr Dickenson say?" He asked and  _prayed_  that Tyson wouldn't get fired and not lose has dignity.

But Tyson didn't seem like having any pressure. So...what the f—

"Well..." The bluenette started meekly, "Actually, I was showing to only Mr. Dickenson and...two other guys."

"And?"

"Umm...it...was...last moment check thingy...the event got cancelled today."

...What? THAT'S AWESOME!

Kai didn't know what to do—pass out in relief or just kiss his boyfriend for his tremendous luck! He settled for the latter and Tyson didn't exactly complain.

"That was a close call." He said smiling and giving a small peck on Tyson's cheek.

" Yeah! Thank goodness for that, huh?" The other man replied, also smiling.

"Just imagine what would've happened if you were fired! I'd be in such a bad mood and I'd have to ground you from having  _treats_."

"Y-Yeah..."

"And...I don't have to, right?"

Kai's smile faltered. Was Tyson becoming nervous again? But why?

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing!"

Which was a LIE! There had to be  _something_  bothering Tyson otherwise, he wouldn't be so down! (He never was. It was always Kai. Uh...wrong time for pun? Yeah.)

Well, 'down' could be explained 'cause it wasn't a shining moment with Mr. Dickenson (and thank GOD he was a gentle and ridiculously humorous soul). But why was he fidgeting so much? That wasn't 'cause Tyson was upset! Something had to be bothering him!

"Tyson, what is it?" he pressed, looking sharply at the other. If there ever was a time when his death glares would come handy, now was it.

"Huh...well...hehe...umm, babe." Tyson started to get more fidgety and Kai's glare became more and more intense.

"What. Is. It. Tyson?"

This was getting absolutely insane! Tyson looked like a kid suspended from school and Kai looked like he was two steps behind from grounding him! What could be so frightening?

Those who answer 'Kai' will get a bump on their heads. So, shut up!

"Umm...Kai, baby!"

He was stalling and Kai was  _this_ close to punching him! He swore, if Tyson didn't spill it out in the next three seconds, he'd punch Tyson flat. 'Cause his nose  _still_ hurt from that swatting!

"You see, babe. The funniest thing happened. While I was in my office, such a funny thing happened that you'd laugh because of its funnyness!"

That was ENOUGH!

"TYSON!"

"Ilostmyspecstoo."

"What?" What was that? Kai thought he'd heard Tyson lose his specs but...that couldn't be, right? Tyson couldn't see well without them! They cost a FORTUNE! And they were BRANDED! And Kai picked them out for Tyson HIMSELF on their three year anniversary!

Tyson let out a nervous laugh and repeated  _not_  so confidently, "I uh...lost my specs. Hehe...funny, huh?"

Kai's face grew grim. He became very  _very_  serious and very  _very_ unhappy.

"Uh...Kai?"

Tyson...lost his specs? He... _lost_  them?

"Babe...I'm sorry! You know men and their memories!"

And was throwing bad jokes?

"Tyson?"

"Y-yeah? Babe?"

That's IT!

"No SEX for a MONTH! AND YOU SLEEP ON THE COUCH!"

With that, the dual bluentte stormed off to his room and slammed the door shut, leaving a very stunned boy friend behind.

He'd have his  _porn_  at least!

_Take THAT! You silly, horny bastard!_

**Author's Note:**

> I love Uke!Kai and Moody!Kai. And yeah...personal experience made me write that fic. How many of you have had such a horror with spell check? Raise your hands! *raises hand* Please review. :D


End file.
